Thanksgiving
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Voici un OS réalisé par ma meilleure amie. Comme elle n'a pas de compte Fanfic, je mets son os sur sa demande. J'en dis pas plus pour vous laissez la surprise lors de la lecture! OS Linstead!


**Thanksgiving**

Erin était seule depuis près de cinq mois. Jay avait été rappelé pour une mission quelque part en Afrique. Ça avait été un choc pour tous les deux. Erin n'avait pensé au fait qu'il puisse être rappelé, Jay lui, savait que son contrat n'était pas encore fini mais lorsqu'il avait été rappelé il n'aurait dû lui rester que quelques jours avant d'être officiellement à la retraite pour l'armée et recevoir sa pension.

Au début Jay avait pris soin de d'appeler Erin tous les jours, après un mois les appels s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare et au bout du deuxième mois toute communication avait cessé. Seulement, quelques jours plus tard elle avait appris qu'elle, enfin qu'ils, attendaient un heureux événement. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de contacter Jay pour lui annoncer cela n'avait pas été possible, « changement de base », « position to secrète », « on peut rien vous dire ». Et depuis lors ça n'avait été que ça.

Aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving. Hank est partit en Arizona pour voir son petit-fils Daniel. Kim est à New-York chez sa sœur, elle a {bizarrement} amené Ruzzek avec elle. Atwater est en Californie chez ses parents et Platt est avec Mouch au Canada. Même Antonio le passe avec ses enfants. Elle est donc seule. Ils l'ont tous appelé dans la journée, être sûre qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. A cinq mois de grossesse elle ne fait que manger mais toute seule et sans les talents culinaires de Jay elle n'a pas fait de dinde. Elle s'est contentée de préparer une salade, une purée de Butternut accompagné de poulet, et pour le dessert une tarte à la citrouille, d'après une recette de la mère de Jay.

Il était aux alentours de 18h20 lorsqu'Erin décida de prendre l'apéro, elle avait beau être seule, elle savait que Jay ne voudrait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre, encore moins un jour de fête… Elle se servit donc une coupe de jus de cramberries fraîches et s'apprêtait à piocher dans les biscuits apéritifs lorsque la sonnette retentie. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un soir de Thanksgiving qui plus est… En se dirigeant vers la porte elle se souvint que son voisin lui avait dit qu'il aurait sûrement besoin des couteaux d'Erin pour découper sa dinde. Elle lui avait dit de ne surtout pas hésiter à venir les chercher. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à saluer Max, le dit voisin, lorsqu'elle vit un uniforme militaire. L'homme était de dos, n'aillant sûrement pas entendu Erin ouvrir. Ce n'était pas le « classique » de camouflage, celui que Jay avait quand il était parti. C'était l'uniforme de cérémonie des Rangers. Il se retourna, sans doute pour sonner à nouveau, Erin prit une grande respiration, prête à tout entendre.

Son visage se crispa à la vue de l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Elle devait être en plein cauchemars. Ella allait se réveiller et rien de cela ne serait vrai… Elle porta une main à sa bouche et l'autre à son ventre. Essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci allait bien se passer, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, peut-être juste un pur hasard… Avec la solitude, son bébé était devenu son seul réconfort, son canalisateur, sa force et sa source d'espoir, sa sûreté.

-Erin, je suis vraiment désolé…Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

La jeune femme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne voulant {pouvant ?} pas y croire. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Ne supportant plus l'incertitude de la situation. Elle n'oubliera sans doute jamais le frisson de ses mains se refermant autour d'elle. Cette chaleur si confortable. Son chez-soi.

Il était de retour. Enfin. Il était là. La serrant contre lui. Lui aussi avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Les larmes dévalaient leurs deux visages. Après cette longue étreinte, où ils avaient pratiquement fusionné par l'ardeur de leur câlin, Jay prit le visage d'Erin dans ses mains et l'embrassa plus que passionnément. C'était le baiser le plus fort et le plus doux qu'elle n'est jamais eu. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait faite sentir aussi aimer. Il l'a pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Les deux pleuraient toujours de joie et de bonheur. Erin, après quelques longues autres minutes, qui ne lui paraissait pourtant que si peu, relâcha son étreinte et, tout en gardant un bras derrière son dos, l'entraîna dans le salon tout en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il se planta devant elle et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre déjà bien formé. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il regarda Erin, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-On va être parents…On va avoir une petite fille. Déclara Erin dans un sourire.

Jay embrassa encore Erin avant de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Erin contre lui sur ses genoux. Les deux enfin décidé à passer un bon Thanksgiving.


End file.
